


~Kiss Me~ (Ace x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, HAHA LOL LIKE ME, IT'S FLUFFIER THAN IF COTTON CANDY AND CLOUDS HAD A CHILD, Kisses, Love, SOOO MUCH FLUFF THAT I'M SUFFOCATING, Songfic, THAT'S A LIE. I'M SHORT BUT FAR FROM CUTE!! X3 LOL, fluffy af, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: You and Ace is a field of some sort. Laying underneath the stars. Fluffy magic happens ^-^





	

 

 **LISTEN TO THIS AS YOU READ!! MAGIC I FUCKING SWEAR!! :** https://youtu.be/pTLnlkrCK8c

There you two laid, underneath the full moon, as the stars twinkled and reflected in your (e/c) orbs. He looked up at the sky, focusing his attention on the warmth that flowed from your hand to his, and vice versa. You stayed in peace, the warm summer breeze drifting past you two gently.  
  
"Ne, Ace?" you asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hm?" he hummed in response.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"What's what like?" he asked, confusion written on his handsome features.  
  
"Your first kiss. Is it really as special as everyone says?" you asked, you turned your head to the side to gaze at him, only to see his face was already toward your direction, making your noses graze one another, causing a small giggle to push past your lips.   
  
His face set ablaze like a summer fire spreading through a field of dried grass underneath the cloak of the darkness.   
  
"It is special. It's something that you should share with the person you love most."   
  
"I see..." you trailed off, averting your gaze then putting it back on Ace. With your eyes full of determination and shyness, you softly breathed out, "Then...kiss me."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
You squeezed his hand tighter and and furrowed your brows a bit, then you relaxed and looked at him with love in your eyes and a sweet smile placed upon your features.  
  
"You said, that I should give my first kiss to the person I love the most, right?"  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
"Then, kiss me."   
  
His mind was going a mile a minute, not able to process this properly.  
  
"I don't understand (Y-)" you placed your hand upon his freckled cheek, and pressed your lips softly against his slightly chapped ones.   
  
He no longer needed words to understand how you felt about him.   
  
You loved him.  
  
He closed his eyes and pressed back, moving a hand to the small of your back, keeping you in place. You knew he had the same feelings for you.  
  
Right in that moment, underneath the stars and the moon, you two had found your other halves....  
  
  


##  ~The End~


End file.
